Murdered in Munich
Murdered in Munich is the first case of the World Edition. It is set in Munich, Germany. Case Background As the player begins their service with the International Police, otherwise stylized as Interpol, they are greeted by the chief of the European branch of the Interpol, Chief Luca Fontana. Following are Lotte van Dyke and Wadsworth Cisse, administrative assistant and elite force officer respectively. Chief Fontana tells the player that Wadsworth will be one of the two people patrolling the world with them, along with elite force junior officer, Nathalie Dubois, currently rejoicing with her family in France. They are also greeted by the five lab personnel: Sadiyah Ahmad, chief medical examiner; Clarke Chapman, forensics analyst; Dylan Cameron, technological expert, Kimiko Akamine, profiler; and Marcos Fernandez, historian. After the greetings, the chief of police tells Wadsworth to patrol Munich with the player so they can get the gist of things. As they patrol Munich, they are awed by the scenery, up until they spotted a corpse in the Theatine Church. With the help of the victim's wife, Contessa Elisabetta, the two were luckily able to identify the victim as rich Italian count Conte Bruno. Soon, they even found the murder weapon, a crossbow, pushing them forwards in their investigation. Not too long later, they were able to identify the killer as the minister of Greece, Philip Papadakis. When Wadsworth and the player came to arrest Philip, he immediately confessed to killing Bruno. Papadakis told the team that Greece was in great debt, a reminder of Greece's current economic state. Once, while the count and his wife were on vacation, he decided to explore the country. He once entered a large Greek bank, only to see Philip and a few other men stealing. Ever since the theft, Conte Bruno had been blackmailing Philip Papadakis and that Philip finally decided to put an end to it. Disgusted, Wadsworth sent Bruno's killer to the Honorable Oriola. When the Honorable Cambridge reviewed Philip Papadakis, he needed to see no further. Despite the fact Philip was a government official, his criminal record was littered with unlawful doings, sentencing Papadakis to 30 years of jail. After the incarceration of Papadakis, Chief Fontana informed the player that there were multiple forces across Europe embezzling from rich influentials. Chief Fontana also informed the player that the main item stolen were specifically jewels. As the player rushed across Munich to learn more alongside Wade, they discovered quite a bit of information regarding the stolen gemstones. Firstly, they had discovered that the aforementioned murderer had a hand with the jewel thefts, however, he only told others to steal in Greece, rendering most of his information useless. The team also had to interrogate Swiss banker Jean Boutonniere to learn about some of the heists that had taken place in Switzerland. Jean was worried that the notorious thieves would steal from him as he became rich due to the bank he was affiliated with and the fact that he possessed many bejeweled items. Wadsworth told him that everything would be fine, but if anything would go wrong, Boutonniere should message the Interpol. The player and Wadsworth also went to chat with Army Lieutenant Rosalind Fuchsia after finding a weapon belonging to the army. Lieutenant Fuchsia told the team that the weapon was bejeweled that it had a tracking device in it so that if thieves stole it, the army would be able to locate their coordinates and place them behind bars. Wadsworth was―at first―skeptical, but told Rosalind to tell the Interpol of any of the army's findings regarding the thieves. Chief Fontana then reported that Nathalie Dubois had told the rest of the team that she wanted them to visit France, as her time on vacation was about to end. She also said that she specifically wanted to meet the player, as she believed that she had picked up some leads regarding the jewel thefts. The chief then decided that the team had to listen to Nathalie's leads, resulting in them visiting France. Victim *'Conte Bruno' (Found at a glorious church, his skull smashed in) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Philip Papadakis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect does fishing. *The suspect listens to German music. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect does fishing. *The suspect listens to German music. Suspect's Profile *The suspect does fishing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect does fishing. *The suspect listens to German music. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer knows fishing. *The killer listens to German folk music. *The killer is male. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Theatine Church. (Clues: Victim's Body, Photo of Couple, Broken Metal) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer drinks beer and knows fishing) *Examine Photo of Couple. (Result: Conte Bruno and Contessa Elisabetta; New Suspect: Contessa Elisabetta) *Inform the countess of her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Contessa Elisabetta identified) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Crown; New Crime Scene: Nymphenburg Palace) *Investigate Nymphenburg Palace. (Clues: Torn Ticket, Monetary Note; Prerequisite: Crown restored) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: The S. S. Gretel Ticket; New Suspect: Käpitan Braun) *Talk to Käpitan Braun about the victim visiting his ship. (Prerequisite: The S. S. Gretel Ticket restored) *Examine Monetary Note. (Result: Greek Note) *Examine Greek Note. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Philip Papadakis) *Talk to the minister of Greece. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hellabrunn Zoo. (Clues: Bloody Paper, Faded Dog Tags; New Suspect: Scott Hargraves; Available at start) *Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Contessa Elisabetta's Blood) *Ask Contessa Elisabetta why her blood was found at the Hellabrunn Zoo. (Prerequisite: Contessa Elisabetta's Blood identified through microscope) *Examine Faded Dog Tags. (Result: Dog Tags) *Analyze Dog Tags. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Rosalind Fuchsia) *Talk to Lieutenant Fuchsia. (New Crime Scene: Central Pavilion; Prerequisite: Dog Tags analyzed) *Stop Scott Hargraves from spreading news about the victim's murder. (Prerequisite: Hellabrunn Zoo investigated) *Investigate Central Pavilion. (Clues: Broken Device, Faded Coaster) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Radio) *Analyze Radio. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Germanmusic) *Examine Faded Coaster. (Result: Coaster with Message) *Examine Coaster with Message. (Result: Käpitan Braun's penmanship) *Talk to the käpitan about his threat towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Käpitan Braun's penmanship identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Rosalind Fuchsia why Bruno's murder was filed as an accident. (Available at start) *Investigate Jungle House. (Clues: Gold Bar, Broken Antique; Available at start) *Examine Gold Bar. (Result: Greek Logo) *Ask Philip why he has Greek money with him. (Prerequisite: Greek Logo revealed) *Examine Broken Antique. (Result: Clock) *Analyze Clock. (09:00:00) *Ask how Scott knew the victim before the events of the murder. (Prerequisite: Clock analyzed) *Investigate Nymphenburg Palace. (Clue: Locked Eye Scanner; Prerequisite: Ask Philip) *Examine Locked Eye Scanner. (Result: Eye Scanner) *Analyze Eye Scanner. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Investigate Church Pews. (Clue: Crossbow; Murder Weapon registered: Crossbow; Prerequisite: Ask Scott) *Examine Crossbow. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend: Part 1. (No stars) Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend: Part 1 *See what the ex-minister of Greece has to say about the recent jewel thefts. (Reward: Burger; Available after unlocking Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend) *See what Jean Boutonniere knows about the Greek thefts. (Prerequisite: Talk to Philip Papadakis) *Check up on the contessa. (Available after unlocking Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend) *Investigate Hellabrunn Zoo. (Clue: Torn Tickets; Prerequisite: Check up on Elisabetta) *Examine Torn Tickets. (Result: Plane Tickets) *Analyze Plane Tickets. (06:00:00; New Lab Sample: Ticket Number) *Examine Ticket Number. (Result: Athens Airlines) *Ask the contessa why she is leaving for Greece. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Ticket Number decoded) *Report to the lieutenant. (Available after unlocking Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend) *Investigate Theatine Church. (Clue: Deformed Weapon) *Analyze Deformed Weapon. (12:00:00) *Ask why Rosalind was carrying the odd weapon. (Reward: Dog Tags; Prerequisite: Deformed Weapon analyzed) *See to the scandal Scott is spreading involving the militia's weapon. (Prerequisite: Ask Rosalind) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *Philip Papadakis's profile changes from normal clothing to prison clothing to denote that per the game's canon, he was interrogated moments after his arrest to find leads as to why many thefts of jewels were stolen from across Europe per Chief Fontana. *While one task in Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend required one star to talk to Jean Boutonniere, he was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and him showing up on the suspect list during Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend should be considered incidental. Reviews Koishi-Komeiji's review *'Case Name' – 3.7/10 *'Plot' – 8.1/10 *'Creativity' – 6.8/10 *'Effort' – 7.4/10 *'Overall Score' – 6.5 *'Grade' – B-''' Reg Boy's review *'Case Name' – 4.5/10 *'Plot' – 7.8/10 *'Creativity' – 6.5/10 *'Effort' – 7.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 6.58 *'Grade' – B-''' Rifqitheflipper's review *'Case Name' – 4.3/10 *'Plot' – 8.2/10 *'Creativity' – 6.6/10 *'Effort' – 7.3/10 *'Overall Score' – 6.6 *'Grade' – B-''' '''PetersCorporal's review *'Case Name' – 5/10 *'Plot' – 7/10 *'Creativity' – 7/10 *'Effort' – 8/10 *'Overall Score' – 6.75 *'Grade' – B-''' '''Mephistz's review *'Case Name' – 5/10 *'Plot' – 8/10 *'Creativity' – 7/10 *'Effort' – 7.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 6.88 *'Grade' – 'B-' Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Around the World in 80 Cases Category:Europe (AWI80C)